Known Fate
by Deactivated-nolongerused
Summary: What if Remus always had a feeling that he and Tonks would die, but with their child too? This is the untold story of Remus and Tonks, read on and please review!


/ Hello everyone! So, this story is based on Remus and Tonks before their fates, and what happened. Hope you enjoy it.

Known Fate

Chapter 1

Remus woke from his sleep, sitting abruptly upright. His face was laced with sweat and he breathed heavily, trying to regain his normal heart beat. He gently ran a hand through his hair, thinking to himself, wondering why the nightmare was back. He looked at Tonks who lay beside him, her hair a nice blue colour, completely relaxed. After gazing at her for what seemed like an age, he pulled back the duvet and got out of bed. He looked around the room, checking whether everything was okay and checking the atmosphere. Nothing had change. Remus then stood up, and the floorboards creak beneath him and he winced, looking at Tonks to check whether she had awoken. But, she was still fast asleep. He then walked with care across the wooden floor, trying not to awake his wife as he venture to the bathroom. As he passed the window, he opened the curtains slightly to see the moon beaming down at him. He shivered slightly; he'd need to get some Wolfsbane potion soon as a full moon was going to come soon. He then cast his eyes to the garden before him. 'Must mow the lawn soon,' he thought to himself, as he looked at the extremely overgrown grassed area in the middle of the garden. He then turned and moved away from the curtains, he continued to walk to the bathroom.

Remus looked at his reflection in the mirror; red faced, before cupping his hands under the running water to form a bowl and then bringing it up to his face, smothering it. His temperature was hot, but the cool water lowered it slightly. He continued this action three times, moving his hands through his hair and round the back of his neck, before dabbing his face with a towel. Sighing, he then looked at his reflection again. The normal facial colour he has had returned to his face, which made him smile lightly.

"Wotcher," Tonks said with a grin, appearing at the doorway.

Remus turned with a startled expression on his face, before it loosened into a smile. She chuckled before walking over gracefully and dabbing the remainder of water off of his face.

She was pregnant, her due date just around the corner and yet she seemed to be extremely relaxed. When, Remus was just a nervous wreck. He was scared the baby would be a werewolf like him; he'd never want to force that upon anybody. Her bump was huge, yet she still seemed to walk with grace and not waddle like a penguin.

"Hello beautiful," he said with a soft smile appearing on his lips. "Why are you awake?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question, actually." Tonks crossed her arms, frowning.

Remus paused; were there any excuses he could use?

"Well?"

Too late, he had to tell her.

"Umm… I had the dream, again…" replied Remus; he looked down slightly, almost as if he was ashamed.

Tonks sighed heavily, sounding annoyed, "Remus, how many times do I have to tell you? We're going to be fine. Our baby is going to be fine… Everyone's fine!" She smiled and hugged him. "Don't you fret, okay? We're not going anywhere."

Lupin relaxed when she hugged him, Tonks always knew how to calm him. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead, "I hate being a nervous wreck when you're so calm…" He laughed lightly and anxiously, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

She rolled her eyes playfully and flicked her hair in an emphasized way, "Well, us woman tend to have everything under control, unlike you boys!" She winked.

Remus laughed and shook his head, "What are we going to do with you, eh?" He smiled. "You and the baby…" His smile turned into a concerned look, and he looked down at her baby bump. "I hope he waits for after the full-moon, I want to be there for the birth. I also need to get some Wolfsbane potion, I think Molly had some? She's invited us for dinner tomorrow night. Italian… I think she knows you're craving it."

Tonks nodded, laughing, "Remus, it'll all be fine, okay? Oh and yes she owl'd me this morning, it'd be a good chance to get the potion and the full moon is tomorrow, Remus. So, we better get there early. Also she is dying to know the gender, even if I said that we don't want to know… It should be a surprise!"

Remus smiled slightly, "Yes… and whoever he or she is, we'll love them no matter what…" He kissed her forehead again. "Anyway, if we're planning to get there early, we'd better get some sleep."

Tonks nodded, "Yes."

Back in the room, Tonks was peaceful and once again, her hair was relaxing blue. However, Lupin was again sitting upright and twiddling his thumbs as he stared into space.

'They won't get hurt… They just won't…' he thought to himself, shaking his head as if to get the thought out. 'I'd die before I would let that happen.'

With that, he lay down and shut his eyes, trying to get the thoughts of his dreams out… But he was unable to get them out, causing him to endure a sleepless night, his head whirling with thoughts.

What do you all think? Review!


End file.
